happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Any Given Sunset
Any Given Sunset is a fan episode in HTFF, It is the origin story for Sunset. (TONS OF ERRORS LIKE OMFG) Plot Cuts to Genercia, during the year of 1997. Mr and Mrs. Commone begin discussing to with Tote about how they are officially retiring. When, unfortunately, they officially find out one of the last two people, made form their birth potion, witch they never officially got to study. They begin to identify the official last living person made form the potion, Gay "Raymond" Lambert. Tote suggests to get their daughter, Sunset, to go and protect them for the rest of his life, both parents shrug, as they don't feel she's mature enough, Tote wonders how bad can it be, when it cuts their house in Sunset's room, where we see Sunset jumping on her bed, hyped up on chocolate and listening to Guns N Roses. While she's singing alone to "Sweet Child of Mine", Tote and hers parents look outside, Tote tells them not worry, as he can train just about any kid, even as wild as Sunset. Tote comes up to the Sunset, and tells her if she likes Camps. Sunset says she loves camping, as it cuts to Sunset being sent to a magic training camp, as her parents wave goodbye. cuts to 1998, Sunset is officially mature, She shaved off al her hair, overcame her chocolate addiction, and is given her wand, Sunset comes up to Tote, as he tells her parents died form natural causes. but Tote says their sending her to earth, anyways. Sunset is sadden, Tote tries cheering her by showing her new family, Sunset feels a little better, as Tote begins to back her pack her bags for her. Cuts to earth, where we see Raymond, who is revealed to be going through an "emo phase". She begins doodling in her notebook, as she officially wrote what she claims what will be the book that makes her famous, when the world finds out how tragic she is when, when suddenly an asteroid comes falling form the sky, and crashes near Raymond. She walks up to the asteroid and only has her notebook to be burnt from the flames, She begins to cry as, she pulls up a plastic bag from her lunchbox, pulls out an empty plastic bag, and scoops up the ashes of her notebook, she writes how the plastic bag, has her 'sanity". Sunset comes out of the asteroid, as Tote tells her this will be her new sibling, Sunset introduces herself. but Raymond freaks out and rushes inside her house, as Tote and Sunset follow her, Raymond begins to tell her moms Ciccone and Mary, about a stalker creature, they said she will deal with this, as Raymond heads to her room. In her room, Raymond begins playing piano, when Ciccone and Mary come in and tell Raymond, that they accepted Sunset, and they will be sharing her room, Sunset comes in the room and hugs Raymond, as she calls Raymond her "Sweet Child". Raymond isn't happy about this, as Ciccone tells Raymond, they feel like she needs a special person. While Mary tells her to stuck it up. Sunset is impressed by Raymond's piano, and begins playing Sweet Child Of Mine's opening riff, but ends up pulling a string, Raymond freaks out and begins to cry herself, telling her that she hopes this isn't real, Sunset tries to rub her belly, and reveals she really doesn't want her ethier, Raymond tries to pretend she hates the belly rubs, but attempts to liking them, as Sunset does some more. The next day, Raymond walks up and puts on the slippers, and talks about a weird dream she had, where she had her own sister, only for it not to be a dream, and Sunset is shown telling jokes to Ludwig and Ell, and making them both laugh, Raymond shrugs, as she goes to get the coffee, she pulls it out the pot, but she ends up tripping over Sunset's wand, the coffee lands on Ell, causing her to short circuit and die, and the coffee pot breaks Ludwig's face, and he screams as he bleeds form the glass shards. Sunset is confused, while Raymond says death happens every day, as she says she needs to prepare for school. At school, Raymond comes up to her friends, Random and Nutty, while Sunset follows. Raymond begins to try to talk to them, but they wanna talk to Sunset, so they push Raymond out of the way. Random is impressed she never saw a chipmunk before, while Nutty just crushes on her. They talk for a while, and end up causing Raymond to be late for school. Later, Raymond is shown on the seesaw, with Lammy, as the two get off. Raymond tries to tell her she has feelings for her, But Sunset ends up coming in, and holds an embrassing baby picture of Raymond, as she questions how earthlings don't change that much compare to her species, Lammy giggles while Raymond has had it, and says she is just done, and tells Sunset that she needs should ruin an even more miserable person's life. As Raymond runs off crying. Sunset then starts to feel bad, as she just wanted to get use to being on earth. as she signs and tries to find Raymond. Raymond, is shown with her lunchbox, hiding behind a dumpster. Sunset tries to find Raymond, however, a nearby Poachy comes by as well trying to chase a skunk (Hissy). Once, he fails, he notices Sunset, and begins to scan her and identify her as rare Genericaling. Poachy finds out he never skinned an alien before, as he starts to gun down Sunset, Sunset tries to grab her wans, only to realize she left it out of the kitchen. Raymond looks behind, and is scared, and is given no choice but to take out her notebook ashes, and blow it at Poachy, thus blinding him. Poachy can't see and walks out blinded, and ends up being hit by a truck. Sunset hugs Raymond, due for saving her life, but wonders why she did that destipe hating her. Raymond says she doesn't hate her, she never does as they hug. Sunset wants to know why Raymond carries the lunchbox, but Raymond reveals it's actually a suicide box, since she has been meaning kill herself for a while now. Due for she says how, she feels like no one truly understands her, and feels like she has always been abused. Sunset takes away the bag, and is sadden, cause she reveals the real reason why she came to earth, is that Raymond was the last living person form her parent's birth potion, Raymond begs to given the box, as she finds out she's an extreme freak. Sunset says, she is the one more wother of death, as she's an even bigger freak, and has been forced, to do things she never wanted to, Raymond tries to tell Sunset that's not true, and they both begin to tear up, they find out they do really need one another, as Raymond needs someone to help her lighten up, and Sunset needs someone to teach her how to live like a human, they both decide to throw the lunchbox away, as they decide to go home, Sunset askes if they should have ice cream and play some video games, and Raymond says "Sure, Sweet Child of Mine". Moral *"Sweet is the voice of a sister in the season of sorrow, and wise is the counsel of those who love us." Deaths *Sunset's parents die offscreen. *Ell shortcircuits from the coffee. *Ludwig is impaled by glass. *Poachy is ran over. Trivia *This episode was heavily delayed. Mostly cause YSK felt like it would be "Too Depressing". *Raymond is retconned to always have hair, according to her creator, she was always meant to have hair. *The moral is a quote form Benjamin Disraeli. *Sunset is shown to be a Guns N Roses fangirl here. *Raymond breaks the fourth wall, by telling Sunset about deaths in HTF. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Season 110 episodes